The known ring toss game is a game of skill reportedly invented in the 18th Century. The game consists of a ring suspended by a string which is swung by a player toward a hook or post. If the ring is captured by the hook the swing is considered successful. This is a popular game which can still be found in various forms today though it has several drawbacks. There are no means provided to readily alter the difficulty level and there are no means provided to easily move or adjust the assembly for players of different ages and heights.